


a little jealousy

by autcmnleaves



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Roommates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, felix and jeongin are only mentioned, just two idiots who really want to kiss each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autcmnleaves/pseuds/autcmnleaves
Summary: Jisung comes home with red bruised lips and Minho is jealous.





	a little jealousy

Minho doesn’t like to admit it, but he’s jealous.

Incredibly jealous.

It all started when his roommate Jisung came home late at night from his date. Minho fell asleep on the couch, waiting for the younger to come home. He knows he doesn’t have to, but he just wants to make sure the younger comes home safely.

“Hyung? Why were you sleeping on the couch?”, Jisung asks confused, sitting next to his roommate. Minho yawns, keeping his eyes closed. “Was waiting for you to come home safely. How was your date?.”

Minho opens his eyes to look at his best friend, and his breathing hitches for a second, because Jisung’s lips are bright red and bruised. Minho is speechless, lots of thoughts running through his head.

“It was all right. His name’s Felix and we do have a connection, but I think we’re better off as friends”, Jisung explains. Minho nods, showing that he understands. He wants to ask about his friend’s lips, but Jisung already starts explaining everything before he can ask, almost as if the blonde haired boy can read his mind.

“He kissed me and we made out for a few minutes, but there was no spark. He’s a good kisser though, my lips are probably red as hell”. Minho laughs and nods. “They’re also bruised. Felix definitely did a good job.” Minho stares at Jisung’s lips. He wishes he could kiss Jisung, bruise them like Felix did.

Wait, what?

Minho quickly pushes his thoughts away and coughs. “I’m sorry it didn’t go the way you wanted”.

Jisung sighs. “It’s fine. Let’s go to bed. Wanna cuddle?”.

Minho knows he shouldn’t, but Jisung’s looking at him with wide, bright eyes. One of Minho’s weaknesses. And those damn lips make it almost impossible to say no. He sighs and nods. Jisung smiles and grabs Minho’s hand, dragging him to his room.

Minho and Jisung have only been friends for a few months, but it feels as if they’ve been friends for years. He loves how he can be himself with Jisung, how they can tell each other everything. Because that’s what friend do.

Minho never saw Jisung as more than a friend, until that one night.

Ever since that night, Minho’s feelings for Jisung weren’t just platonic anymore. He started noticing how attractive Jisung actually is, both on the inside and on the outside.

He barely slept that night, the idea of kissing Jisung occupying his thoughts every time he closed his eyes. He wonders what it would be like to kiss him, to be the reason why his lips are so red.

Ever since that night, Minho knows he’s truly fucked.

—

Jisung went on a few more dates, but none of them seem to spark something in him, no matter how good-looking they all are. He doesn’t even know why he started going on dates in the first place when he literally lives with his crush.

Oh yeah, Minho doesn’t like him like that, that’s why.

Jisung has had a crush on Minho ever since they became friends, and he knows he made a mistake when he agreed to rooming with the black haired boy. Everything about Minho is so mesmerising, and Jisung falls in love a little bit more everyday. Whenever he sees him, Jisung’s heart aches and he just wishes he could confess how much he loves the elder.

Unfortunately, he can’t ever confess. He doesn’t even know if Minho’s into guys or not.

“Minho? Can I ask you something?”, Jisung asks when they’re watching tv together. Minho hums, and Jisung wishes he wasn’t so nervous right now. “Why don’t you ever go on dates?”.

Minho turns his head to look at Jisung and shrugs. “I’m not that interested in dating. I don’t even think someone would want to go on a date with me”.

Jisung stares at him as if he’s crazy, his mind screaming _‘I’d totally love to go on a date with you! Why can’t you see that!’_

Minho frowns. “Why are you staring at me as if I’m crazy?”.

“Because you are! Why wouldn’t anyone want to go on a date with you when you’re the definition of beautiful!”, Jisung rambles. His eyes widen when he realises what he just said and he quickly puts his hand over his mouth.

Minho giggles. “Well, thank you Jisung! I didn’t know you thought about me like that!”, he says, and he winks at Jisung.

Jisung blushes. “I’m sure there’s someone who would love to go on a date with you, hyung! You just have to find the right person”. _Me, me, and me._

Minho smiles faintly. “I’ll think about it. You never know, the man of my dreams might be easier to find than you might think, right?”.

Jisung’s smile falters. “M-Man? I thought you were straight?”.

Minho laughs, and shakes his head. “We’ve been friends for months and you didn’t know?”. Jisung shakes his head. Minho cooes and pokes Jisung’s cheek. “It’s fine, you know now!”.

Jisung nods and smiles. If Minho only knew how happy he is now. He might actually have a chance.

—

“Hyung! Look what Jeongin did to my lips!”.

Minho looks up from his phone and his eyes widen. Jisung’s wearing lipstick. Bright red lipstick. The exact same colour as they were that one night. He never wanted to curse Yang Jeongin more than right now.

“Y-You look cute”. _And hot._

Jisung blushes and sits down next to Minho on the couch. “Do you really think so?”.

Minho nods. “I’d totally kiss you”. _God Minho, why can’t you just shut up for once._ Jisung stares at him, eyes unfocused, tension hanging between them.

“Then kiss me, hyung”.

Minho’s breath hitches. “Y-You’re kidding, right?”. Jisung shakes his head, and he smirks. “Are you scared, hyung?”.

Minho quickly shakes his head and he leans in. “I’m not, are you? You look shaken up”. Jisung laughs. “Why don’t you shut up and just kiss me?”.

Minho smiles. “If that’s what you want, then sure”. He leans in and before he realises this is really happening, he’s kissing those lips he’s been thinking about everyday. And they’re even softer than he imagined. Minho softly bites into Jisung’s lower lip, and Jisung smiles. He pulls away and grabs Minho’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “I’ve been crushing on you ever since we met, and I never thought you’d ever like me back in a romantic way”.

Minho smiles at Jisung’s confession. “You don’t know how much I’ve been thinking about you these last few weeks. It was killing me”. Jisung laughs and playfully slaps his friend. He lays his head on Minho’s shoulder, who pulls the younger closer.

“I love you, hyung”, Jisung says, and Minho smiles.

“I love you too, Jisungie.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !! i really don’t know how to write kissing scenes but i still hope y’all enjoyed :)
> 
> also side note: i listened to 1d while writing this and i rlly miss them okay goodbye


End file.
